


如风少年

by TuiTui



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiTui/pseuds/TuiTui
Summary: 我再一次见到蛇立，是在一家酒吧里。镭射灯伴随着震撼人心的音乐光影变换，人潮拥挤的空间里气氛高涨。他坐在一个不起眼的黑暗角落喝酒，彩色灯光时不时打到他的白发上挑染着绚丽光斑，藏身于沸反盈天间静静地看着舞池里人群扭动疯癫。三年了，他看起来没怎么变，只是没有穿女装。
Relationships: He Cheng/She Li (19 Days)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	如风少年

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my own work and I think it is a little bit educational.  
> Key words: woman's wear,freedom,dignity.  
> Because of woman'wear, he can better understand the shackles that woman have to face,so I make this article. Hope you like it. 
> 
> 大家好，这是我自己的作品，我认为它有一点点的教育意义。  
> 关键词：女装，自由，尊严。  
> 因为女装所以他更能体会到女性所要面临的枷锁，因此有了这篇文。第三视角第一人称，希望大家喜欢。

1.  
我再一次见到蛇立，是在一家酒吧里。  
镭射灯伴随着震撼人心的音乐光影变换，人潮拥挤的空间里气氛高涨。他坐在一个不起眼的黑暗角落喝酒，彩色灯光时不时打到他的白发上挑染着绚丽光斑，藏身于沸反盈天间静静地看着舞池里人群扭动疯癫。  
三年了，他看起来没怎么变，只是没有穿女装。  
我刚看到他时，我以为是我眼花，毕竟这个空间太挨山塞海、这首音乐太震耳欲聋、这片人群太语笑喧阗。这个城市不大甚至有些偏远，他怎么会出现在这？我满怀疑惑地朝他走去，脚步都有些小心翼翼，生怕打扰记忆中和面前的那个他。重逢的惊喜、三年间断断续续的思念以及对过往的感恩……太多感情纠结在一起随着震耳的音乐在心脏处鼓动，我一时气闷，不知用什么表情和语气去和他打招呼。不过恰好，他看见我也认出我了。倒是他靠着吧台莞尔一笑，举举手中的酒杯勾着嘴角用口型说：  
“哟！”  
“蛇立！” 我如释重负，大叫着挤过人群朝他跑去。  
我们一起出了酒吧，走在熙熙攘攘的巷子里。蛇立没怎么变，还是毒舌得有几分刻薄样。他说我一个人孤零零的还真敢去酒吧啊，我笑答最初不是你教我去的吗，他哼笑一声不可置否。我又挤眉弄眼地问他：你最后，和他在一起了吗？  
街边的烧烤摊攘来熙往，有一半的桌椅都反着油光摆在半道上，一堆成年人咋咋呼呼地猜拳斗酒，老板高声招呼时手中烤串在碳烤温度下呲呲作响。我们并肩挤着往前走，他双手插兜久久没说话，清冷得与喧闹背景格格不入。  
我自知说错话了，也许这个话题在重逢后的第一次聊天不合时宜。我绞尽脑汁想转移话题，他却几个快步走到我前面，光线杂乱下他的背影决绝，不回头地挥挥手像在告别，他说：  
“小爷谁也不属于，老子我是自由人。”  
他的声音不大也不小，还是三年前那般清朗，淹没在车笛声和划拳猜酒声中，刚刚好被我听到。

2.  
我和蛇立的相识完全是个乌龙，但我感谢这个乌龙给我机会认识他。  
当时我读高二，下晚自习回家的大路上有个高大男人拦下我说前边有人出车祸，让我走另一条小道。当时的我天真得冒傻气，真顺着他指的小路走下去，直到察觉到有人尾随我才惊觉不对劲。所以当时惊恐万分的我看到前方的洛丽塔美女几乎是下意识地就扑过去，抓起那人的手就惊慌失措地哀求道：“姐妹我们一起走吧！”  
那时路灯还没安好，小道昏暗又死寂。那人回头时唇间的烟星烫了一下黑夜。火光只燃了一瞬便黯淡，我却借着瞬息的红光看到那人的喉结，我当时反射性地放手倒退，内心大呼不妙，是同伙！  
那人却一股风地掠过傻傻愣在原地的我，手疾眼快、三拳两脚地解决了一直图谋不轨跟在我身后的人。等我反应过来扭回头时，那群人已经夹着尾巴落荒而逃了。我看着他拍拍洛丽塔上的灰，抱怨着蕾丝被扯破。  
他就是蛇立。  
我当时感谢都是颤抖着唇齿挤出来的，我太害怕了。他摆摆手说不用谢，给钱就行。我哆哆嗦嗦地把钱包里的钱都塞给了他，他又说不用这么多，给多了会被媳妇发现。他还说他只是挣烟钱，一个月给他三百就行，他可以每天都送我安全回到家。三百块钱一个月的保镖费已经非常便宜了，我连忙答应下来。他把我送至家门就离开了，临走时我问他要不要帮他补补洛丽塔的蕾丝边，他说不用，他老婆会补。  
第二天心有余悸的我去到学校就跟我的三两好友谈起被尾随这件事，结果大家都谈虎色变地说自己也或多或少地经历过这样的事，有姐妹被人跟踪至家、有姐妹遇到过暴露性器的变态、有姐妹被小混混拿身材开玩笑说骚话、也有姐妹在公交车上被咸猪手摸过胸和屁股……我这才意识到这种事在我们这个名不见经传的小城镇里原来这么多，只是她们都闭嘴不谈吃哑巴亏，我也懵懂无知以为世界都是安全和平的。总之那天我们班女生的气氛都很压抑，我为了安慰她们就跟她们说了蛇立的事。她们一听，有人说好啊很值，一天才10块钱能保障安全到家；有人说谁清楚他是好是坏，大半夜穿着女装瞎晃悠，万一他是谋取信任准备放长线钓大鱼呢？于是放晚自习时，走读的几位要好的朋友怕我被蛇立拐了去，便和我一起跟着他走。蛇立穿着jk制服手夹着烟走在前边，吞云吐雾地说你们这样不行啊，容易害我被老婆发现我收保护费，他会罚我。 我开玩笑说你就这么怕你女朋友？他说不是女朋友，是男朋友。当时我身边的几个女生眼神就不对了，我赶忙跟上前缓解气氛，调笑说：  
“那你怎么跟你男朋友认识的啊？”  
“还能怎么认识，英雄救英雄，狗血剧情呗。”  
蛇立说他很早之前就喜欢女装了，小时候就被当做女孩子养是一部分原因。那天气压一直很低，蜻蜓都贴着地面飞。他穿着女仆装往家赶的时候就下雨了，躲屋檐下避雨时被一群人围住。紧接着那群人对着蛇立就是一阵不堪入耳的侮辱性调戏和流氓话，讽笑着说要一起轮奸他，当时是校霸的蛇立当场被惹恼斗殴起来。那群人敌不过便用武器、下阴招，蛇立的小刀不敌长柄水果刀，最后又被人用下了药的布蒙口鼻。迷糊虚弱间那群流氓掀他裙子，然后就朝他吐口水，大骂他恶心、变态、神经病，说他丢男人的脸，说他穿女人衣服就是贱、就是想要被男人操烂屁股。太难听了，当时的蛇立再怎么糜烂也终究只是个薄弱的初中少年，他说他当时宁愿昏过去也不想听这些满怀恶意流着恶臭脓血的混账话。然后就像是小说漫画电视剧般的，他的男朋友英雄救美地出现了，大打出手地救下了昏迷的蛇立。他男朋友把他抱回家上药，对他说想要保护好自己就要变得更强。  
“就这样啊？他救了你你就喜欢他？万一是吊桥效应呢？”  
“当然不止，”蛇立给了我脑壳一个爆栗，“他尊重我，说我有穿任何衣服的自由，你懂屁。”  
我捂着脑门嘿嘿傻笑，心里觉得他男朋友思想还挺先进，毕竟那时候我们小镇里还没有多少人能接受女装和同性恋，他却能理解蛇立、接受蛇立，我觉得蛇立算得上是幸运儿。  
后来我才发觉我当时的想法错得离谱，蛇立的男朋友思想并不前卫，他只是尊重蛇立的尊严、尊重他最基本的权利和人格而已；而蛇立也不是有幸运buff加成，他能遇到并拥有理解尊重他的人是因为他值得。

3.  
那之后已经有姐妹叫我不要再跟蛇立走了，他既喜欢女装又是同性恋，让她们觉得特不安。我也纠结着要不要他继续当保镖，还真怕会发生什么事，毕竟性命是不能拿来开玩笑的，万一他要真把我拐大山里或割我器官了，我不就没了嘛！  
但很快，蛇立的所作所为就让我对他改观。  
有天放学我们几个姐妹还是跟着阿立走在放学回家的路上，有个女同学来了月经，阿立二话不说跑去商店买卫生巾。当时他穿着超短裙，暴露的两条纤细长腿已经够吸睛了，那男性特有的磁性嗓音更是让商店老板和其他几位男女客人瞪大了眼睛直直盯着认真挑选卫生巾的蛇立。那种不怀好意的打探、好奇的探究、鄙夷的视线掺和在一起让气氛变得诡异又压抑。  
我察觉到周围气氛也跟着尴尬起来，拉开与蛇立的距离假装不认识，他却完全无视旁人目光，大着嗓子问我棉面和网面的卫生巾哪种更好。我唯唯诺诺脸烫得话都说不利索，磕磕巴巴地回都行，看人喜好。付款后他也没要遮遮掩掩的黑色塑料袋，拎着长方形的一包卫生巾就走。  
买回来了递给那女同学，她一张脸红得要滴血，推推搡搡地说什么也不愿在马路上接过那包赤裸裸的卫生巾，最后直接急哭了。到后来蛇立也怒了，恨铁不成钢地阴阳怪气，说你这算什么？月经跟遗精都他妈是正常的生理现象，我一个大男人都不羞你羞什么？！大大方方用卫生巾是你的权利！你自己都觉得羞耻谁来帮你？！初高中生物课是不是都白读了？！！  
当时小巷里还有几户人家没关灯，听这动静都扭头出来看。蛇立扭头大声呵斥看屁看，一群老百姓见一美女有着粗嗓音，都反应过来这是女装，有人骂骂咧咧几声“变态”、“神经”就进屋熄灯，把门窗关得“砰砰”作响。那天蛇立一甩黑色的假长发，丢掉抽了一半的烟，沉着脸把我们都安全送到家。我知道蛇立这是生气了，恰巧第二天我也来了月经，便上前向蛇立理直气壮地摊手，他二话不说就从裤兜里掏出来一张卫生巾塞我手里。因为这件事我感觉我跟他熟络起来，所以经常死皮赖脸地跟他说些我身边的事。  
我说：我们年纪有个女同学穿短裙被教务处罚了。  
他说：有病，女孩爱穿什么裙、穿多短的裙那都是女孩的自由。女孩穿短裙漂亮、开心，又不是给那群猥琐油腻男看的，就像我穿女装，完全是我喜欢，可没想过被谁操。  
我说：我妈妈总教育我学得好不如嫁得好。  
他笑骂：狗屁，爱情从不是用来依赖的。现在这社会什么都是自己争取来的，靠人不如靠条狗，总是想着靠别人只会患得患失不会过得好。像我男朋友嫁了个我这么好的，我要是哪天腻了就跑，他不会没了我就不能过活，那才是最好的。  
在我18岁生日那天，他送了我按摩棒做礼物，他说既然男生可以打飞机，那女生也能自慰，这都是青春期正常的生理反应，没必要藏着掖着，更不用羞于启齿。  
这些最基本的女性权利不是什么大道理，他的用词也是夹杂着几些脏词的糙话。可到了叛逆期的时候，谁说啥我都不听，唯独乐意听蛇立的。家里人训斥我，叫我不要跟混混走太近，可在我眼里蛇立他就不是混混，更像是我的启蒙老师。  
像尘灰密布下的一阵清风，拂去架上烟尘，阻止尘埃落定，跟那些留于世人指缝的风不一样。

4.  
不知怎么的，蛇立突然说要我们自发组织一个小队伍，把放晚自习回家的女生都凑一块，这个任务交由我负责。整件事开始得匆忙，我问蛇立为什么突发奇想，他沉默地抽着烟没说。我也就不再追问下去，总觉得他有他的道理。可不知道为什么，那段日子里我总能从他眼中读出一丝焦虑。那段时间我东奔西跑忙得不可开交，很快就忘了这份惴惴不安。收集各个年级各个班的放晚自习回家的女同学名单，筛选有家长和男朋友接送的、有交通工具的名额，再把家庭地址由近到远的排好制作成表格，等完成这些之后这个学期也快结束了。  
最初的几次晚归小队活动的时候是蛇立亲自带队。那几天街上鲜有的行人会看到有一个喊话磁性清朗的高个子“美女”，后面跟着浩浩汤汤叽叽喳喳的女生队伍，声势浩大得过马路时车子都要停让三分。结束后我跑上前去笑盈盈地跟蛇立说这活动效果不错啊，他却不说话，只是抽烟点头说了一声“嗯”。  
没有来由的，我隐隐觉得不安。  
暑假到来的第一天，蛇立带我去了酒吧。我第一次到那种地方，刚开始除了好奇之外就只觉得这音浪震得我心脏贼难受，后来慢慢地适应了我就快活地挤在人群中瞎扭，向默默坐在卡座喝酒的蛇立欢呼。  
跳着跳着，突然我觉着有人摸了我的屁股。刚开始我以为是错觉，毕竟这里摩肩擦踵的不小心碰到也正常。可那只咸猪手放肆到不容忽视，甚至摸上了我的腰！还有逐渐上移的趋势！我内心警铃大作，惊愕失色地看向蛇立求救，蛇立却抛过来一个眼色便无动于衷了。这么长时间的相处我自然是能够读懂他其中的意思，我实在是怕极了，但最后还是咬牙抓住那只咸猪手，声音颤抖地大喊“你别碰我！！！”  
我的声音与DJ比简直是太小巫见大巫，只能引起周围一两个人的注意。那人显然也是注意到了这一点，打算进一步狡辩揩油的时候蛇立却冲上来给了猥琐男结实的一拳，然后在众人震惊之下把我牵出了酒吧。  
“记住了吧，以后有人再对你图谋不轨就反抗。”蛇立掏出一根烟点燃，看着一旁因过度恐慌而扶墙角呕吐不止的我说，“别怂。”  
“你带我来酒吧就是为了这个？！” 为了让我被人摸一把然后讲大道理？！就算是为了让我长记性也没必要实践吧？那如果要让我知道做爱不戴套容易染病是不是还要让我做一次？！！我简直接受不了他的脑回路，扶着墙抹净秽物突然就感觉有些幻灭，我心里的那个蛇立不应该会做这种事，印象中他即使开玩笑也不至于这么恶劣。  
我能读懂他的眼神，他也就能了解我那傻白甜的小脑袋瓜在胡思乱想些什么，他毫不留情地抬腿往前走，嘴里的烟被灰覆盖大半，说：  
“我本来就不是什么好人，你也别太信我。”  
他一动嘴，那烟灰就噗呲掉下来，隔着空气烫得我咬牙切齿，我突然就觉得我妈和我姐妹说得都对，蛇立再怎么说也是个混混，混混最爱惹是生非。他再怎么女装也是个男生，怎么可能切身体会我们女生身上的束缚和枷锁。  
一切都是站着说话不腰疼的云淡风轻、置身事外。  
我忍着身心的不适，执拗地背过身从相反的方向回了家。回家路上我还一直气呼呼地想：混蛋蛇立！不原谅他了！以后也不见他了！  
没想到一语成谶。

5.  
一整个暑假我都没有遇见过蛇立，加上假期和姐妹玩得开心，久而久之也就忘了这件事。只是偶尔看到好看的衣服会想着如果蛇立穿会怎么样，发现好用平价的化妆品也会想到等开学后分享给他。  
可开学后的几天也没见蛇立，我便开始留意人群中女性的身影，期望能从中找到蛇立。  
直到一天有个高高大大的男人拦住了我。  
他向我表明他是蛇立的男朋友，问我是否知道蛇立在哪。  
我内心顿时五味杂陈。  
一方面，我震惊与眼前这个男人是蛇立男友的事实。这个男人跟年轻活力四射的蛇立太有违和感了，剑眉星目线条凌厉与蛇立嘻嘻哈哈吊儿郎当的样子完全不搭调，怎么看都应该是蛇立严厉的长辈而不是他口中会缝蕾丝边的男朋友。  
另一方面，一直以来深藏的隐隐不安终于变现成了现实，失落与愧疚盈上心头。我私心以为是我那天的行为把蛇立气走了。或者说，他早有离开的打算，我明明已经有所察觉却没有细问，他的离开与我的熟视无睹脱不了干系。我一直懊恼若是当时我能问一问、拦一拦，说不定他就能留下来了呢？  
可我忘了，蛇立不会轻易被世俗和情感禁锢。他既然能咬牙坚持，也就能干脆放弃。  
没有什么能捆绑他，也没有什么值得他死拽。  
他生性自由。  
我摇头说我并不知道他去哪了。男人温文尔雅地请我去咖啡店谈。到了咖啡店他帮我点了一杯卡布奇诺，自己点了一杯黑咖啡。他说他叫贺呈。  
我突然想起蛇立说过，他的男朋友就算离开他也能一如往常。所以我打断了他的自我介绍，迫切地追问他蛇立为什么会离开。我隐约察觉，他离开的原因绝大部分出自眼前这个肃穆的男人。

6.  
爱人会在意什么呢？会在意你与他不相符的生活习惯，会在意你对他小脾气的容忍度，会在意你对他的在意是否像他对你的在意一般，  
更会在意你的白月光和朱砂痣。  
蛇立自然也在意，虽然他是个男人不像女人一般敏感，但他精明，精明到轻易发现你与旧情人的纠缠不清，精明到即使发现了也能一如既往地与你生活，精明到在平常的一天清晨，平常地和你吻别，拉着行李箱离开的背影静谧又决绝。  
他不上蹿下跳，不给你机会看他歇斯底里狼狈不堪；他不隐忍妥协，因为那没有必要。  
为什么不给你机会辩解呢？  
言语表达欺骗，誓言便欺凌。你的答案也许早在日常中被他解剖分析上百遍。自隐瞒后的每一天风平浪静，都是对他内心波澜壮阔的凌迟酷刑。叹息着离别，是他底线的尊严、他仅剩的骄傲，也是他留给这份感情最后的体面。  
昔日热烈，悉数冻结。  
贺呈说他后悔。  
我问他：“如果你现在就能得到蛇立的去向，你会放弃现在的生活去找他吗？”  
放弃蒸蒸日上的功业，抛弃般配的白月光，丢下肩上的重责，放下掌握的一切去寻找、挽留无法掌握的他吗？  
他自由如无具象的风，你却是寸步难移的一片原野。你适合安稳，他却片刻不停歇。  
有差距是很萌，差距太大却会拉扯得两边血肉模糊痛不欲生，也许你强大不会受伤，但他呢？  
手边的咖啡已经冷却，等不到回答的我起身离开了咖啡店。  
夏末的雨总是猝不及防，我跑在回家的路上，突然就明白了蛇立为什么要把女生们组织起来，为什么要把我带去酒吧以及为什么要说那番话。  
他只是放心不下我们这群小女孩。  
冰凉的雨里，我感到两行温热掺在雨水里滑过脸颊，渐渐失温。  
我哽咽着祝愿那个少年永远自由。

7.  
不知几个季节更迭，物换星移，我终于又再见到他。  
他还是那般薄凉，可他说他已经是这片地区黑道说一不二的人物。  
他把我带到他的家，四楼，从阳台看下去，三楼的开放式阳台种满了花。他倚着阳台栏杆，纤细长腿随意伸展，说那是邻居家的花，一年四季都有不同的花开。说他本来是打算买下三楼，可那阳台若是属于他只能用来叠放尸体，就让给了别人，才能赏到这番景象。  
我一瓣一瓣地吃着小巧的柑橘，问他贺呈没来找过他吗？  
他把点燃的烟吸了一口，抬头吐出来，烟雾很快被风吹散，颈线纤美，喉结上下翻动后说，他不敢来，他胆小。  
我凝着他被风吹起的银发丝，过往光阴重叠，他是否也如这向阳的满台花，在等更好的人。  
我相信没有什么不能翻篇，光阴会稀释凝结的不甘和遗憾。  
自那之后，我便时常到他家做客。他说他时常不在家，便把钥匙给了我，说我什么时候来都可以。我没见过他在外边斗殴的样子，但我知道邻居都叫他恶魔，他经常疲惫不堪地带着一身血和伤回来，若恰巧我也在，我会替他仔细包扎，摩挲着他的伤疤，他站起来说谢了。他偶尔还是会女装，比如去漫展的时候，因为黑道大佬穿着女装威慑力不太够，我疑心他的组织力是在组织女生晚归活动时练就的。  
我和他朝夕相处了半年，愈发贪恋他的笑靥，终于在一个凉风蝉鸣夜向他表明了心意。他表示感谢，说我一直是个勇敢的女孩，虽然那时候唯唯诺诺的，但比其他人都大胆，他很欣赏我。对我来说，他自三年前便一直是教会我守护尊严的天使，是我感激不尽挂念不下的光芒，我知道我握不住风，但我还是想争取一下，我泪流满面地问他：“是因为贺呈吗？你明明这么好，他配不上你，你这样纠结他，太可惜。”  
路灯忽明忽灭，发生了太多情节，这注定是一个漫漫长夜。  
他还是说和三年前一样的话：  
“我不是什么好人，不高尚，不值得你太多喜欢，那个胆小鬼的喜欢就刚好够。”  
没人能留住风，能决定风向的，只有风。  
“可是、可是，要是他放弃你了呢？当初你们不也是这么分开的吗？”  
“所以说，他是个胆小鬼，怕伤人心就不敢直接拒绝，让他吃吃亏才好。”  
“他不敢来找你，他舍不得他那些身外物！”  
“爱情亦是身外物。除了你，没有什么能比你更重要，” 蛇立朝我走来，温热指腹帮我抹去泛滥成灾的眼泪，“你是个非常棒的姑娘，不用因为愧疚就去弥补一个人，也不必因为一点温情就奋不顾身。你要学会爱己，再去爱人，好吗？”  
“……好。”  
他在我额间落下温柔一吻，我泣不成声。

8.  
故事的最后一页。  
我给贺呈发了蛇立家的地址，我才知道贺呈已经成为了一家公司的总裁，等待着蛇立至今未婚。我原以为我半年相处的时间已经是很好的筹码，却敌不过他这些年抵抗物是人非的岁月。  
我看着贺呈追求蛇立，也看着他们拥抱，看着他们装着彼此的眼睛蕴满爱意，看着他们在神父和亲人面前接吻，感慨原来爱真的能消融差距。  
故事杀青，一想到蛇立的伤口从此有人抚摸着温柔呵护，说实话我挺欣慰的，因为蛇立有多少淤青贺呈一眼就能看透。  
好好爱他啊，蜷缩在桎梏里的胆小鬼。  
毕竟那是我的天使，别人的恶魔，你的蛇立。  
自由的风，却甘愿停留原野。


End file.
